Entre drogas e investigaciones
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Lance es mandado a infiltrarse a un table dance para investigar si el dueño es narcotraficante de drogas pero tomo empieza a cambiar cuando se enamora del dueño.


\- Chicos hay caso- grito Shiro entrando a la oficina donde estaba su equipo

\- Déjame adivinar, homicidio de nuevo- gruño Keith- toda la semana estuvimos con homicidios

\- Lo siento genio yo solo tuve dos fraudes- grito Lance

\- ¡Eso es porque no eres tan bueno, si no también hubieras tenido lo mismo que yo!- respondió el pelinegro

Mientras tanto Shiro veía su escena a punto de reventar, ambos eran buenos, en cosas diferentes pero buenos, claro que a Lance se faltaba experiencia pero ahora que ya habían pasado dos meses y sabía bien todo al fin lo podía poner en casos como ese, ese que no les había dicho porque ese estaban gritando y lanzando plumas.

\- Le diré a Pidge para que les traiga unos muertos - hablo la chica y se dio la vuelta

\- ¡No! - gritaron los dos y pararon su guerra, recogieron entre murmullos de odio las cosas y al fin le hicieron caso a Shiro

-A ver genios, tenemos droga circulando en torno a un tabledance pero no hay pruebas para retener a nadie, Allura me pidió que investigáramos esto y más por que odia al dueño que aparate hay rumores de que es narco, tenemos muchas cosas en un solo lugar y no quiero que lo arruinen- les dijo acercándose y dándoles un golpe en la cabeza

\- Entendemos- dijeron con tono de fastidio

\- Genial, Coran no debe tardar con los papeles del caso además Allura te mando llamar- le dijo a Lance

\- ¿Que quiere? Espero no sea su sobreprotección de hermana de nuevo- le dijo parándose de su escritorio

\- Te quiere idiota- respondió Shiro

Lance y Allura eran hermanos, Lance desde niño había querido ser investigador y gracias a su hermana había entrado justo donde siempre había querido solo que no sabía que por debajo del agua le pedía a Shiro que lo mandara a misiones poco peligrosas.

Lance llego a la oficina de Allura y después de tocar dos veces entro, encontrándola comiendo mientras leía unos informes.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto sin sentarse

\- La misión es un tabledance, quiero que entres en cubierto de stripper- le dijo directamente

\- ¡¿Qué?! Que sea stripper profesional no es que lo pueda hacer a la vista de pervertidos morbosos - le grito indignado

\- Lance, nadie te va a tocar a menos de que quieras además como acabas de ingresar nadie sabe que eres investigador, es perfecto - le dijo dejando su comida a un lado

\- pero me van a ver cuarentones calientes y tal vez me pidan privados- le dijo intentando disuadirla

\- Lance no es como si fuera tu primer experiencia en eso, te recuerdo que te escapaste de casa y viviste un mes trabajando solo en tabledances y que aun te llaman porque quieren que regreses- lo vio aguantando la risa

\- ok ok, voy a hacerlo- suspiro resignado- pero ¿En ese cabaret entran hombres y mujeres?- pregunto

\- Sip, Matt va a ir a vigilar por cualquier cosa, ha estado yendo desde antes para evitar sospechas- le dijo sonriendo

\- o porque tiene novia- murmuro

\- como sea, cuídate Lancy- lo abrazo y el moreno correspondió el abrazo

Regreso a la oficina encontrando a Shiro terminando una llamada bastante melosa con Matt.

\- Shiro- dijo el moreno alargando la última letra

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto

\- Allura quiere que me infiltre de stripper- le dijo

\- Y eso es excelente, están buscando-entro Coran para darles los papeles

\- Oh y yo que no quería hacerlo- se derrumbó en su escritorio

\- Ahora que tienes protagonismo no quieres- dijo Keith aunque en el fondo lo quería alentar

\- ¡Esta bien, lo haré! ¡Pero tengan me listo un café cargado y mi pastel de fresas!- y así salió corriendo

Coran entrego los papeles y regreso a contestar llamadas rogando no encontrar otra de aquel tabledance al que iba su amigo.

Lance llegó al tabledance "Narti" entro suspirando, antes había pasado a cambiarse la ropa interior de bóxer algo holgado a uno muy pegado y con detalles azules, metió en una maleta dos mudas de ropa, algo de maquillaje y en un forro secreto su arma y credenciales.

Al entrar una chica vestida como mayordomo pregunto a qué iba y lo guio a una sala de espera, la chica llevaba el fleco tapándole los ojos y un gato la seguía siempre. Se sentó y suspiro, esperaba que la paga fuera buena y que la clientela no fuera tan mala.

Una chica con voluptuosas curvas salió de una habitación casi llorando extrañando a Lance pues llevaba puesta solo la ropa interior y sin nada más.

\- Pase- dijo una voz y Lance se levanto

Entro a una sala en donde tenía una pasarela con un tubo, un sillón de cuero negro y en el un hombre de pelo platinado con una coleta alta, traje negro y ojos extrañamente morados pero muy bellos.

\- ¿Apodo? - preguntó al verlo

\- Lancy- contesto sin titubeos, sabía que esas "entrevistas" requerían de esa auto confianza que le sobrara

\- Bien Lancy, hay un baño en la esquina del cuarto prepárate, al salir voy a poner una canción si me gusta dejare que la acabes pero si no saldrás igual que la anterior chica- le dijo en un tono formal

\- Si señor

Y moviendo las caderas se fue al baño, suspiro y se quitó su ropa quedando solo con bóxer, una gargantilla negra y unos stilletos negros con tacón de 15 cm, respiro y salió del baño.

En ese momento empezó a sonar Dark Horse de Katy Perry, Lance amaba esa canción y justo por eso sonrió viendo a aquel hombre y empezó, sus movimientos eran sensuales, abría las piernas y se contorsionaba hasta que empezó a usar el tubo, él era experto en el arte del pole dance, no por nada tenía ese cuerpazo además de que se movía al ritmo de la música y sin dejar de ver esos ojos morados que por un segundo tuvieron un brillo diferente.

La canción término y con ella un Lance en cuatro y levantando más la cadera, respiro y se levantó caminando hasta estar enfrente del peliplata.

\- ¿Así que cuando empiezo jefe ~?- pregunto en un tono cantarín

\- Mañana, en estos momentos están ensayando un poco, ve para que las conozcas- sonrió Lotor comiéndose con la mirada a aquel moreno

Y es que Lotor no era de piedra, ese moreno le había gustado desde que entro por la puerta moviendo sus bien torneadas caderas y al verlo casi sin ropa estuvo a nada de perder su muy autocontrol y tener una erección, pero los pensamientos de gatitos muertos le bajaron todo aunque le pediría a Acxa una exclusividad, así no haría ningún servicio privado.

Lance salió y empezó a hablar con las bailarinas y los pocos hombres también, le contaron que ese era de los pocos tabledance al que iban hombres y mujeres, también le hablaron de la buena paga y la para extra por los privados. Lance empezó a ver el lugar en busca de algo de información sobre las drogas pero no encontró nada en ese momento.

Fue a su maleta y la encontró lago desacomodada pero aún estaban escindidas sus cosas, saco su teléfono y llamo a Shiro, lo había guardado como "león negro" y le hablaba cariñoso, no podía delatarse.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Te aceptaron?- pregunto el mayor del otro lado de la línea

\- Claro que si amor, sabes que soy irresistible pero no hay aún nada más irresistible que yo- río coquetamente pero dándole información

\- Es solo el primer día, pero ¿Qué tal el dueño?- pregunto

\- Ummm pues nada, sabes que solo soy tuyo pero no por eso no se puede ver además jamás lo había visto- contesto

\- Si le agradaste le puedes sacar mucha información sabes, pero si llega a ser culpable terminara en la cárcel y lo sabes-

\- Lo sé, por eso es tan fácil bailar pero no me iré con cualquiera- suspiro

Porque no sólo Lotor había visto si no también el moreno, el dueño no le era indiferente pero lo estaba investigando además de que seguramente hasta tenía un harem.

\- ¿Llamado a tu novio?- pregunto justo la persona que estaba pensando

\- Si, está de viaje de intercambio unos dos años- suspiro como si lo estuviera

\- ¿Y tú trabajas? -

\- Soy el cartero y cafetero de un edificio de investigación o algo así, pagan una miseria y me tratan mal, si una carta va medio abierta ya me están queriendo meter a la cárcel- de quejo fingiendo molestia, debía tener coartada por si lo veía entrar a algún lado

\- Ellos siempre quieren eso, ¿De casualidad no conoces al jefe de investigación? - pregunto Lotor intentando averiguar si era o no policía

\- Jefe díganme como es porque de nombre no tengo idea- hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

\- Hombre alto, cabello negro y un mechón blanco, cicatriz en la cara- describió

\- Creo que si lo he visto- actuó como si jamás hubiera visto a su jefe

\- Ten cuidado con él, cree que todos tenemos algo en contra suya- gruño Lotor

\- ¿Lo conoce? - pregunto

\- Nos metimos en líos pero me inculpaba de cosas que no hice- suspiro y vio al moreno hacer una pequeña o en los labios

\- Yo no creo que usted sea capaz de meterse en cosas ilegales- fingió sorpresa aunque en el interior sabía todo eso

\- Como sea, se te pagará cada lunes, tu horario es d por favor no quiero marcas sexuales- le pidió acariciando su cuello

\- Ni una jefe, ¿Por cierto está soltero?- pregunto intentando que esa sensación en su cuello se fuera o tendría problemas en su entrepierna

\- Soltero- sintió el mayor notando su leve sonrojo

\- Y yo que creí que tendría su harem al ser tan guapo- lo vio con un brillo pícaro en los ojos

Y hubieran terminado follando si no es porque esas miradas fueron interrumpidas por una voz chillona, una chica de pelo azul y naranja llego a colgársele del cuello y besar su mejilla.

\- Seguiré practicando- dijo Lance antes de irse no sin voltear un segundo y ver que seguían igual

\- Ezor- gruño molesto

\- Luego lo follas pero necesito lo que te pedí, hay nuevos clientes y no quiero que el negocio baje además de que hay probabilidad de llevarla a toda América sur- le dijo la chica en voz baja

\- Vamos- Lotor vio al escenario por última vez encontrando a Lance en un tubo sin manos, solo piernas.

Había un cuarto secreto en el que se accedía con llave, siempre había guantes para cubrir sus huellas, en el cuarto estaba la droga, marihuana en general, pero también había opio, heroína y otras .le dio los paquetes a la chica y esta los metió en su bolsa.

\- gracias cariño, ya sabes que las ganancias te las traeré en unos días- hablo la chica y después de darle un beso en la mejilla salió del lugar

Lotor cerró todo, guardo sus guantes para que después en la chimenea de su casa los quemará y fue a ver a aquel moreno, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que terminaban sus entrenamientos, conservaba la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí y al ver la pasarela y los tubos lo encontró, estiraba un poco antes de levantarse para irse.

\- Ah hola jefe, creí que haría más cosas con su novia- le guiño el ojo

\- Lancy te dije que estoy soltero- soltó una risita negando

\- ¿Entonces su hija? Se veía bastante joven- se acercó a donde él estaba pues ahí había dejado su maleta

\- Se llama Ezor, es la co-propietaria de esto, yo solo lo manejo, hago las pruebas y me aseguro que los bailarines estén bien - explicó dándole cierta información al moreno

\- Oh ya veo, así que la veré seguido por aquí- de agachó y tomo su pantalón poniéndoselo lentamente mientras disfrutaba de esa mirada que le daba el peli plateado

\- ¿Así que tu novio no está cerca cierto?- preguntó jadeando

\- cierto, está en Europa y creo que se va a quedar un rato más allá- sacó su camisa azul claro y se la puso cerrando los botones mientras veía las reacciones que le causaba al mayor

\- ¿Y está bien que trabajes en esto?- le pregunto sintiendo su garganta un tanto seca

\- Si, a él le encanta - sonrió- no sabe los bailes que hago en privado- soltó una risa coqueta

\- ¿Mejores que tu audición?- sonrió

\- Y con ropa interior más reveladora - levantó su maleta y se acomodó para irse

\- Bien, te veo a las 7 mañana Lancy- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el pasillo

Lance salió de ahí con un sonrojo que se notaba a kilómetros, entro a la torre de investigación y suspiro, subió en el elevador y al abrirse las puertas su sonrojo volvió, frente a él estaba Shiro y Matt besándose nada discretamente.

\- Jefe ya volví, me aceptaron- dijo después de toser para que se separaran

\- Genial Lance, ahora sólo queda sacar a la luz sus cosas- sonrió malévolamente el pelinegro

\- Me entere que tiene co-propietaria, sería bueno investigar quien es en verdad, le dicen Ezor- aviso el moreno

\- Genial, iré con Coran para ver que encuentra- hablo el pelinegro y se fue jalando a Matt de la mano

Al siguiente día en su escritorio estaba una rebanada de pastel y un café con leche, solamente llego por eso y se fue, necesitaba estar el mayor tiempo en el tabledance para sacar información. Llego y había de nuevo audiciones pero ninguno paso, todos salían casi llorando, curioso se asomó a la sala encontrándose a su jefe tocando el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Todo bien jefe? ¿Quiere una pastilla?- preguntó acercándose solamente con los pantalones y sus tacones

\- Estoy bien Lancy, solo que nadie pasa el examen, los clientes son exigentes y necesito que mis chicos también lo sean- suspiro cansado aun sin verlo pues tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Es solo que no entienden que esto es un arte, no solo es mover las caderas y parecer zorra- camino hacia el moviendo sus aceras- tienen que imaginar que son lo máximo cuando los vean, sentir esas miradas calientes y ocuparlas a su favor- se paró frente a el

Tomo sus hombros y empezó a hacer un ligero masaje, algo incómodo porque estaba de frente pero rápidamente Lotor se volteo y quedo al fin el moreno en su espalda, metió sus manos a la camisa del peliplata para que el masaje funcionara y sintió a su jefe relajarse.

\- Estudie un poco de masaje hace tiempo, al igual que el poledance me ayudo a sobrevivir cuando me independice- empezó a contarle todo eso

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas Lancy- suspiro y se recargo en el pecho del moreno disfrutando de sentir cuando sus pulsaciones se aceleraron

-Lo se jefe- sonrió algo sonrojado, dejo el masaje pero dejó ahí sus manos

Ambos estaban en un cómodo silencio en donde cada quien pensaba de cosas distintas hasta que Lotor tomo las manos de Lance y las entrelazo sonriendo.

\- Llámame Lotor- dijo en voz baja viendo sus manos

-Lotor- dijo su nombre en voz baja y ahora si con sus mejillas rojas

A pesar de estar así, Lance estaba buscando información, algo que estuviera en ese cuarto, cámaras, extraño polvo blanco, lo que fuera pero no había nada ni en Lotor, señales de balas, algún tatuaje de alguna organización o algo.

-¿Y ese es tu nombre real Lancy?- preguntó sin moverse

\- Solo digo mi nombre en una situación cariño- se acercó a decírselo en el oído

\- Entonces sabré tu nombre pronto- soltó un ligero jadeo al sentí el aliento del castaño en una zona tan sensible

Lance soltó una risita y se separó, Lotor casi se cae pues estaba apoyado en el pero volteo a donde estaba viendo cómo se iba y antes de salir le mando un beso dejándolo definitivamente con ganas. Lance salió y fue a practicar para dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas. Llego la hora del show y al fin empezó su trabajo. Como predijo había mayores de 30 en su mayoría, algunos más jóvenes que babeaban, señoras arregladas viendo atentamente y Matt en una esquina tomando una cerveza.

Vio que varias personas se acercaron a la señorita con fleco hasta la nariz y lo señalaban pero ella solo negaba, era raro que no aceptara que hiciera privados ya que era algo normal para él y ya había visto a varios compañeros desparecer.

Casi al término esa noche cansado y sudado, fue a su maleta por una toalla y de paso se encontró a Matt quien coqueto con él, intento no reírse y aguanto solo sonriéndole.

\- La señorita no aprueba un privado contigo cariño, ¿Y tú? - pregunto tomándolo de la cintura

\- Vayamos entonces- sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo jaló

De paso le hizo señas a una compañera rubia y ella asintió guiñándole el ojo, tomaron una sala de las del fondo y Lance cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Algo en especial?- preguntó Lance subiéndose a la mesa

\- ¿Tu sabes de algo que me guste?- pregunto

\- aún no, ¿Eres nuevo cierto?- dijo como siempre en código

\- no tanto, solo no te había visto, ni a nadie más- hablo igual en código

\- me va más por detrás sabes, nunca salgo hasta ahora- empezó a hacer estiramientos

\- interesante, pero espero verte más- sonrió haciéndole señas para que hiciera algo si no iban a sospechar

\- ¿Y te van las chicas?- pregunto Matt

\- No, chicos, aunque algunas son lindas- se subió y empezó a moverse

-¿Cómo cuales te parecen lindas?- preguntó acomodándose en el sillón

\- Pelinaranjas, con tinte azul o amantes de gatitos, aunque también me van las que tienen musculo- se acercó a el

\- ¿Y hay algún cuarto más privado como para otras cosas cariño?- preguntó tomándolo de las rodillas

\- Creo que no- sonrió y le movió las manos más arriba, demasiado tímido era ese castaño

\- Lancy- jadeo más avergonzado que nada

\- Deja de pensar en quien sea - río

\- Es una hermosa azabache pero de vez en cuando es bueno ver otras cosas- sonrió intentando tranquilizarse

No estaban cerca pero si Lance abierto de piernas y Matt con las manos en sus muslos, no era buena imagen para Lotor que había abierto la puerta de la nada y los había visto.

\- Termino la hora, es hora de cerrar- hablo molesto

\- ¿Tanto paso que no me fije?- se levantó pero antes de irse se volteo y beso al castaño en los labios-nos vemos mañana Lancy- salió moviendo la mano dejando a Lance sonriendo como idiota. Aunque internamente estaba a nada de reírse y correr a contárselo a Shiro o ver el enorme sonrojo de Matt. Lotor gruño y entró cerrando la puerta enojado.

-No tienes permitido ir a tercera base- se sentó frente al castaño cerrándole sus piernas

\- Pero si estaban teniendo sexo en las demás- hablo con fingida molestia

\- Además tú no tienes permitidos privados- gruño viéndolo

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Es más ingreso para mí!- alzo un poco la voz

\- ¡Solo no los tienes permitidos!- hizo lo mismo pero el con visible molestia

\- ¡¿Sabes que los privados loa autorizamos nosotros?! ¡¿Sabes que necesito ese extra?! ¡Sabes que es más para mí de lo poco que gano!- se bajó de la mesa el castaño, estaba molesto por que le gritara

-¡Te aumento la paga si tanto lo necesitas!- grito de nuevo Lotor

\- Me gusta hacerlos, además ¡No tienes el derecho de gritarme así no he hecho nada malo!- quito sus zapatos

\- ¿Acaso eres una zorra para estar haciendo eso? Si lo eres dímelo y te paso sólo a tener sexo con cuarentones calientes y bajarte a la prostituta que dices ser-definitivamente Lotor ya no pensaba que decía

Lance al oír eso no aguantó más y no le soltó una cachetada, no, fue un puñetazo en la mejilla que le volteo su bonita cara dejándolo tirado en el sillón.

\- seré una zorra pero no la tuya- hablo con odio en su voz

Salió y tomo sus cosas, se puso su abrigo que por suerte llevaba y se fue del establecimiento, la cadenera lo vio y Lance solo volteó y dijo un corto hasta mañana para después irse corriendo.

Corrió dos cuadras sin zapatos y llamo a Shiro, sabía que estaba cerca y acertó no tardo nada en llegar y al verlo solo pudo suspirar, Matt lo abrazo y dejo que Lance se calmara.

\- Necesitó ir a pegarle a algo- hablo y Shiro entendió, lo llevo al anexo de entrenamiento de la policía y lo dejo ahí

\- Perdón por meterte en problemas- hablo Matt

\- Estuvo bien Matt, que vea que no será fácil conmigo- le sintió y entró al anexo ya con zapatos

Shiro pidió saber que había pasado, Matt explico su parte y le mostró las grabaciones del micrófono de Lance.

\- Lance tiene un golpe de muerte, apuesto que dejara marca- río Shiro

\- Lo sé, un día practique con él y como dolió- sonrió

\- Voy a entrar a pelear con el un rato- le dio un beso y entro

Después de dos horas Lance salió siendo cargado por Shiro, no había golpeas visibles y solo un moretón en la costilla que pasaba con maquillaje. A las 4 de la mañana llegaron Shiro y Matt a su casa, dejaron a Lance en el sillón y ellos fueron a su cuarto a dormir un rato.

En la mañana Lance despertó con dolor de cuerpo pero calmado, vio a Shiro reír en la cocina junto a Matt quien preparaba Hot cakes.

\- Shiro, me regañaran por el moretón- se quejó Lance sentándose en la mesa

\- No es mi culpa y la de nadie, solo desayuna y dile que te peleaste gracias a el- se volteo Shiro

\- Dame algo para el dolor que si no no voy a aguantar nada - le pidió a Matt

\- ¿Y ahora que le paso? - pregunto Pidge quien acababa de llegar

\- Por lo menos toca el timbre, ¿Si nos encuentras haciendo algo?- pregunto Matt guiñándole el ojo

\- Como si no los hubiera visto ya- les saco la lengua

\- Entreno de más después de pelearse con su amor platónico- explico Shiro

\- Cuéntame eso de amor platónico- se sentó justo enfrente de Lance

\- Él es el que quiere algo conmigo- desvío su mirada sonrojado

\- Es el jefe del lugar, investigamos un posible cartel de droga pero este idiota va y se enamora del jefe- le pego Shiro en la cabeza con su plato a Lance

\- Sabía que era idiota- río Pidge

\- Sé que si es culpable me voy a olvidar de él, pero déjenme disfrutar un rato, no pienso cubrir nada - dijo serio

\- Lo sabemos- respondieron los tres

-Gracias - sonrió y empezó a comer después de casi acabarse la nutella

Lance regreso a su casa a bañarse, cambiarse y reacomodar sus cosas, durmió un rato más y se levantó listo para irse. Maquilló un poco su golpe y fue a su trabajo.

Zethrid lo vio extrañada y Lance paro un momento.

\- ¿Acaso estoy despedido?- preguntó asustado

\- No, creí que después de la palea no ibas a volver- hablo la cadenera

\- Por una pelea no me rindo nena- río y después de palmear su hombro entró

En ese momento agarro un cabello que estaba en su saco, tenía información al fin, dentro vio a Acxa y a Ezor hablando justo donde ponía sus cosas.

\- ¿Chicas las molestaría? Ahí pongo mis cosas- hablo el moreno llamando la atención

\- Mira a quien tenemos, al que destrozo la cara de Lotor- hablo Ezor cruzándose de brazos

\- Lamento eso pero me llamo zorra y eso que todos los demás hacen otras cosas en los privados- hablo con seguridad

\- Lo sé, por eso no me meto contigo, se lo gano además no sabías que no tenías permitido privados- respondió la peli naranja-

\- Pero ahora lo sabes- Acxa se puso al lado de la otra

\- Lo sé, aunque no entiendo el por qué- soltó un suspiro cansado

\- Ni nosotras, solo le dijo a Narti - movieron su cabeza de manera negativa

\- Como sea señoritas, tengo que practicar un poco antes de las 7- sonrió

Las chicas se quitaron y el dejo sus cosas, empezó a quitarse la ropa dejando solo su bóxer en donde tenía el micrófono integrado.

\- ¿Que te paso?- pregunto Acxa al ver el moretón

\- Suelo pelear me cuando pasa algo como lo de ayer- se sonrojo un poco

\- Vas a necesitar un mejor maquillaje, ven- hablo Ezor y lo jalo de la mano

Fueron a un salón pequeño en donde había ropa y algo de maquillaje, la chica quito el maquillaje del moretón y empezó a cubrirlo bien, tenía una tipo base que cubría tatuajes así que nadie notaria ese golpe.

\- gracias, ¿Puedo ver que marca es? Para futuras ocasiones- río Lance tímidamente

\- claro, déjame traerte la tarjeta de donde lo compre- la chica sonrió y salió corriendo

Lance sonrió y rápidamente con una brocha hecho polvo y revelo las huellas, saco un diurex y lo pego, la huella salió y eso lo guardo en una bolsita de evidencias que tenía en su bóxer, limpio el maquillaje y anoto el nombre.

\- Toma, di que vas de mi parte y te lo dan más barato- giño el ojo la chica y se fue

\- Gracias- susurro y guardo la tarjeta

Se vio un momento en el espejo y camino a la salida del cuarto cuando se topó con Lotor, su mejilla estaba lila y un poco hinchada, el mayor al verlo sin dudarlo lo abrazo pegándolo lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

\- Creí que no volverías, lamento mucho todo lo de ayer- le dijo aun sin soltarlo

-No me iré tan fácil Lotor pero muchas gracias por la disculpa- correspondió el abrazo aspirando esa colonia que tanto le gustaba

\- Me merecía el golpe, no tenía ti el derecho de gritarte ni nada y...- decía el peliplata

Y hubiera seguido si Lance no le pone uno de sus dedos en los labios.

\- Esta bien, yo creí que perdería mi trabajo, el dinero solo lo necesito para pagar la renta - se adelantó a lo que iba a decir

\- ¿Seguro que no necesitas más?-

-Estoy seguro- río y se separó del abrazo

-¡Lotor! ¿Dónde está lo que pedí?- grito Ezor desde afuera

\- Ve, tengo que practicar- sonrió y salió después de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios

Lotor se quedó un momento quieto, luego salió y fue con Ezor al cuarto, se puso sus guantes y le dio lo que pedía la chica y un poco más de regalo, salieron y Lotor hecho sus guantes en una bolsa.

Lance vio salir a la chica peli naranja y a Acxa pero la bolsa de la primera iba más grande, se bajó y sigilosamente se escondió entre las paredes viendo como una puerta terminaba de crearse, bingo.

Volvió a sus prácticas justo cuando Lotor salía de quien sabe dónde y lo veía sentado justo enfrente.

\- ¿Así vigilas a todos?- pregunto el moreno

\- Normalmente pero tienes toda mi atención- sonrió

Esa práctica fue casi que un privado hasta que llegaron los demás y Lotor se fue bufo al no poder hacer todo lo que quería.

Esa noche era viernes, hubo más clientela de lo normal, Narti negando sus privados y el moviéndose igual de bien. Matt había dejado de ir pero ahí estaba Coran quien solo tomaba lentamente e intentaba no dormirse, no se había interesado nunca en esas cosas. Al final del día Lance bajo de la pasarela y reviso en su maleta que todo siguiera en su lugar y ahí estaba todo, a excepción de sus pantalones y playera.

\- Narti ¿Sabes si alguien me quito mi ropa?- pregunto a la chica del gato

Ella negó pero hizo señales hacia el cuarto del jefe, el moreno camino hacia ahí y toco la puerta, Lotor le abrió sonriendo pero al ver el desmaquillado moretón su atención se centró en eso.

\- ¿Que paso? - lo jalo dentro de la habitación

\- Suelo pelear cuando estoy enojado- hablo con molestia, debería pedirle a Shiro que no volviera a hacer eso

\- Después de cómo me dejaste no quiero sabes cómo quedaron con los que peleaste- río levemente pasando sus dedos por el moretón

\- ¿Y tú como estas?- pregunto al ver su mejilla

\- Duele pero no me gusta ver mi cara así- hizo un leve puchero haciendo reír al moreno

\- No te quedan los golpes- pico su mejilla hinchada

\- Maldito- y con eso empezaron una guerra de cosquillas en donde Lance término perdiendo pues ya estaba hasta llorando sin dejar de reír y su estómago dolía.

\- Pido tregua- río abrazando al mayor

\- Solo será temporal- se dejó abrazar y correspondió el abrazo tomándolo de la cintura

Se quedaron abrazados en el sillón que había en esa habitación tipo oficina, Lance se separó un poco y vio al otro fijándose en sus largas pestañas, su mejilla lila e hinchada, sus labios rosas y a la vista suaves, esos ojos morados con toques amarillos que oh...lo veían con esos brillos que no sabía interpretar.

Mientras Lotor veía la piel morena con pequeñas cicatrices, unas pequeñas pecas, ese cabello que a veces se ondulaba en las puntas, esos labios rosas y algo secos, pero lo que más le gustaba ver eran esos ojos cafés con ligeros toques azules que en ese momento lo veían brillando con lágrimas en sus comisuras producto de la risa y esas mejillas rojas por la cercanía.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, Lotor tuvo miedo por un segundo de que alguien entrara y los interrumpiera pero al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos supo que aunque entrara alguien no iba a parar.

Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla moreno dando leves caricias y disfrutando de ese beso lento pero lleno de sensaciones que se había acumulado esos días. Lance sonrió entre el beso y lamió los labios del ojivioleta haciendo que abriera su boca logrando así meter su lengua y que empezara una batalla por quien dominaba el beso, se notaba en ambos la experiencia pero ninguno cedía hasta que una de las manos de Lotor bajo al trasero de Lance haciéndolo separarse y soltar un gemido.

Se quedaron viéndose sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, Lance cerró sus ojos y suspiro, se separó un poco sentándose en el sillón. Lotor se extrañó y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó tomando su mano

\- Nada, solo que no voy a ponértela tan fácil- sonrió coqueto

\- Y yo creyendo que no era bueno besando- soltó una risita antes de volver a besarlo

Se quedaron un rato hablando entre besos hasta que el gato de Narti entro, era hora de cerrar e irse, Lance se separó y vistió ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dio un último beso

\- Ven más temprano ¿Si? Quiero estar más contigo- lo abrazo besando su cuello

\- Lo haré entonces pero no estés con tus chicas- beso su mejilla y se fue

Lotor se quedó acostado sonriendo como idiota, debía separarse del negocio de Ezor si no quería terminar en la cárcel y alejado de su hermoso moreno, había algo que le debía que escondía pero no sabía que.

Lance corrió a la torre de investigación y mando sus pruebas al laboratorio, afortunadamente estaba Hunk junto a Shey quienes gustosos revisaron todo, Ezor había sido encarcelada dos veces por droga, acusada de trata de blancas y una red de narcotráfico no encontrada. Zethrid solo había estado unas horas presa por golpear va varios hombre y romper huesos pero estaba en una investigación de asesinato que la vinculaba con Ezor, de Acxa solo se sabía que era asesina a sueldo pero no habían encontrado nada para llevarla a juicio y por último Narti quien traficaba animales y droga junto a Ezor.

Esa mañana todos llegaron y Lance les informo sus hallazgos, Shiro planeó todo para entrar en dos días.

-¿Y de Lotor?- pregunto Matt

\- Nada, solo lo investigamos pero no hay nada sucio, además de ese cabaret- dijo Coran

\- Bien, actuaremos en dos días señores, a las 8 de la noche los quiero en sus posiciones- hablo Shiro

Ese día Lance llego más temprano y noto un ligero aroma a lavanda, alguien había limpiado ciertos lugares.

\- Huele a lavanda- comento llegando a la oficina de Lotor

\- Mi aroma favorito, si te molesta pongo eliminador de olores- se acercó Lotor abrazándolo

\- Está bien, huele muy suave- correspondió el abrazo

Se fueron al sillón a acurrucar un rato, entre besos y caricias empezaron a contar partes de su vida. Lotor tuvo una familia rota, su madre con enfermedades mentales y su padre solo cuidando a su madre, se cuidó el mismo con un poco de ayuda de Alfor (padre de Allura y Lance pero jamás había mencionado que había ayudado a un niño, aunque eso explicaba ciertas misteriosas salidas), un vecino que se preocupaba mucho por él, lo ayudo hasta los 7 años pues después se cambió de casa.

Estudió Administración y se graduó con honores, conoció a Allura porque lo incriminaban de portar droga y a Shiro por creerlo drogado cuando en realidad estaba enfermo a punto de ir al hospital.

Lance contó de su separación de su casa, se salió pues su vida era demasiado cómoda, trabajo en varios tabledances y como masajista, no era virgen y su primera vez fue con un amigo suyo por curiosidad, ese amigo se fue al día siguiente sin saber nada más de él .

\- Voy a practicar Lotor- se intentó separar

\- No quiero que vayas, quédate toda la noche aquí- lo abrazo más fuerte

\- No puedo, es mi trabajo- río

\- Bien, pero mañana igual temprano

Salió Lance y empezó a practicar, ese día Ezor llego muy animada, a pedirle más droga a Lotor, el negocio iba muy bien y ya habían pedido más.

Pero tanta era su emoción que no se fijó que Lotor tenía el cabello recogido y ella no usaba guantes, ese día Lotor quito toda su evidencia, cabello, pisadas o algo que lo incriminara y salió.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando Ezor estaba con Narti en el cuarto, llegaron los policías, atraparon a todas pero se llevaron a Lotor a hacerle preguntas, buscaron evidencia en el cuarto pero sólo había huellas de Ezor y Narti, alrededor había cabello de las otras dos pero nada de Lotor.

Le hicieron pruebas de polígrafo y nada, enserio estaba limpio y ni para inculparlo de cubrir a las chicas pues no había huellas suyas y el examen del polígrafo justo en esa pregunta salió negativo.

Cerraron el tabledance y justo cuando Lotor cerraba su oficina llegó Lance pero vestido con su traje de investigador y todo.

-¿Así que encubierto eh?- le dijo con algo de resentimiento

-Sí, mi hermana me asignó el caso- se acercó a pasos lentos

\- ¿Y lo nuestro fue parte de tu actuación?- pregunto molesto

\- Si hubiera sido eso no estaría aquí - bajo la mirada

\- Tu nombre- pidió

\- Lance McClain - dijo con seguridad

\- Así que Lance, si me dejas voy a irme y buscar trabajo- empezó a caminar pasando por su lado

\- Te amo Lotor- soltó de repente

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto volteándose

\- que te amo- lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que eso no iba a durar y aun así quería aferrase a que era correspondido

En ese momento Lotor se acercó al moreno abrazándolo y besando su frente, no quería que llorara y no quería separarse de él.

\- También yo Lance, nunca me había enamorado tanto de alguien y en corto tiempo- levantó la cara del moreno

\- Aunque sea policía, ¿Te haya mentido e investigado?- preguntó sorbiendo su nariz

\- Aunque hayas hecho todo eso- sonrió

Ambos se besaron y salieron rumbo a casa de Lotor, Lance iba abrazado a la cintura del peliplata mientras este conducía su moto bugati hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron y se quitaron sus cascos, el moreno no espero verse en uno de los barrios ricos enfrente de una casa con jardín al frente y portón eléctrico.

\- Vamos - tomo el mayor de la mano a Lance y después de poner una clave entraron

\- Eres bastante rico- se asombró viendo la casa de dos pisos

\- Cuando mi padre murió me dejo de herencia esta casa y un buen fondo monetario, yo solo la he mantenido y pagado los servicios- entrelazo sus dedos

\- Creí que tendrías un pent-house en alguna torre importante, ¿No es muy grande para una sola persona?- pregunto el moreno frente a la puerta de pino

\- Es lo único bueno que tengo de mis padres- susurro con tono melancólico

Lance se quedó callado y mejor aprecio la casa, al entrar se veía una sala grande color lila y varios cuadros de chicas de cabaret y galaxias.

\- ¿Así que viniste a apreciar mis cuadros?- Lotor abrazo por detrás a Lance hablándole al oído

-Tal vez- el moreno movió sus caderas contra las del mayor sintiendo como empezaba a ponerse duro

Lotor suspiro y después de darle un beso en el cuello lo jalo de la mano hasta su habitación, en el centro había una cama con sabanas de seda color azul casi morado, a los lados mesas de noche con lámparas, tenía su propio baño un mini cuarto de pura ropa.

Entraron y Lance empujó al mayor haciéndolo caer en la cama para sentarse sobre sus caderas y verlo desde arriba lamiéndose los labios.

\- Eres demasiado bello y sexy- sonrió Lotor poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

\- No soy el único aquí con esas cualidades- se acercó a besarlo primero lamiendo sus labios

El beso no empezó para nada tierno, ambos tenían ganas y se habían reprimido mucho tiempo, no tardo nada en desaparecer la ropa del cuerpo de Lance, se separó del húmedo beso sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Eso es talento- sonrió nerviosamente

\- Tengo mucho aguantando no verte sin nada- sonrió el peliplata acariciando sus muslos

\- Yo aún te veo con ropa- el moreno se mordió su labio jugando con el primer botón

Con lentitud y más que nada para torturar a Lotor, el castaño quito la camisa con parsimonia, al igual que los pantalones dejándolo solo con un ajustado bóxer negro que remarcaba lo excitado que se encontraba, este lo quito con los dientes sin dejar de ver esos ojos violetas que llenos de deseo lo veían.

Al estar en iguales condiciones Lotor volvió a besarlo pasando sus manos a su trasero para juntarlo más y hacer que se frotaran sus erecciones, los gemidos de Lance se oían en toda la habitación y los pequeños gruñidos de Lotor también.

Lance se separó y se sentó enfrente del mayor, abrió sus piernas y después de chupar sensualmente tres de sus dedos empezó a prepararse el solo, sintiendo escalofríos al ver la mirada hambrienta de su pareja. Cuando estuvo listo se acercó y sintió de inmediato como sus caderas eran agarradas con fuerza y era penetrado haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer.

Pero antes de que Lotor se arrepintiera el moreno empezó a subir y bajar mientras se masturbaba, el ojimorado le ayudaban a marcar el ritmo y aumentándolo gradualmente hasta que ambos no podían más; gemían sus nombres, palabras incoherentes y el rechinido del colchón era lo que se oía en la habitación, Lance arqueo su espalda y con un agudo gemido mezclado con el nombre del mayor se vino, sintiendo como también se venía el ojimorado en su interior.

Lance se acurrucó en el pecho de su pareja controlando su respiración pero no esperaba que fuera volteado y quedara bajo el escultural cuerpo de su Lotor.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste?- le sonrió acariciando su cuello

\- Como si me cansara solo con eso- enredo sus dedos en el cabello largo del peliplata atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo.

Lotor no dudo en volver a entrar en él y empezara a embestirlo sintiendo como rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas haciendo las embestidas más profundas, el moreno gemía y arqueaba su espalda al sentir como las embestidas llegaban justo a ese punto que lo había ver estrellas.

\- ¡Lotor! Me vengo-dijo entrecortadamente

\- hazlo- gruño y bajando una mano empezó a masturbarlo

Lance no duro más de cinco minutos y se corrió clavando sus uñas en la espalda blanca de su novio quien también se vino en su interior.

Lotor salió del moreno y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo contra su pecho, Lance sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos esperando que al despertar todo siguiera igual. En la mañana los despertó el sonido del timbre y unos gritos demasiado conocidos para Lance.

\- ¡Demonios!- grito parándose

\- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Lotor despertando

-Mi hermana- el castaño se puso su bóxer y una bata que estaba por ahí

Abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio y vio a su hermana con cara de preocupación y molestia, atrás estaban Shiro y Matt algo incómodo al ver la situación.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Lance recargado en el marco de la puerta

\- ¡Como que que! ¡Estás en casa de un sospechoso y además que no me cae nada bien!- Allura gritaba sonrojada por la furia

\- Es mi novio, además de que ya no es sospechoso- hizo un ademán señalándose

\- Pero eso no quita mi odio hacia él, sé que esconde algo- veía a los ojos de su hermano atenta a cualquier cosa

\- ¿Esconde que es gay? Allura tengo sueño, no dormí por hacer otras cosas más productivas además de que por mucho que digas que no lo soportas lo tendrás que tolerar- se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡Esconde más cosas que eso idiota!- grito queriendo golpearlo

\- puede entrar y revisar mi casa de arriba abajo, después de todo mi privacidad ya está violada- dijo Lotor apareciendo atrás del moreno igual con bata

\- ¡Lo haré!- grito y entro junto con Shiro y Matt que se disculparon con la mirada

Lance recargo su frente en el pecho del mayor suspirando, este lo abrazo y beso su coronilla en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Allura busco por toda la casa, cada cuarto fue abierto y revisado milimétricamente, revisado con luz infrarroja, saco huellas y tomo muestras de cosas, rocío un spray para saber si había sangre y no arrojo nada. Se quedó hasta que las huellas (que había llevado Matt al laboratorio con Hunk) regresaron diciendo que todas eran de Lotor, algunas de Zarkon y Honerva pero esas fueron encontradas en un cuarto que tenía años no se abría.

Rendida fue a la sala, era tarde y ambos seguían en bata para no obstruir nada, pidieron comida a domicilio y comieron junto a Shiro y Matt quienes si aceptaron.

\- No hay nada- dijo con la mirada en el piso

\- ¿Quiere espagueti?- pregunto Lotor

\- Y unas albóndigas- suspiro

No le gustaba ese hombre para su hermano, pero no había nada en su contra y aun si tenía un pasado obscuro no lo había revelado y esperaba jamás lo hiciera pues lastimaría a Lance.

Esa fue la primera vez que comieron juntos, con el paso del tiempo Lance se mudó a la casa de Lotor, compro una moto y ambos adoptaron un perro que amaba a Pidge, la cual los visitaba seguido. Allura aprendió a tolerar a ese ser extraño pero que había enormemente feliz a su hermano y a pesar de que no lo aceptaba ni quería podía hablar con el haciendo feliz a Lance, el tener a sus dos personas favoritas hablando era lo mejor de cada fin de semana.

Keith seguía trabajando con Lance y Shiro pero ahora si los mandaba juntos y hacían muy buen equipo, Matt se casó con Shiro y Pidge seguía soltera en su casa con más de cinco gatos y perros, Hunk se comprometió con su compañera de laboratorio Shey; y Allura, ella vivía feliz con una gata blanca y viendo sonreír a su hermano.


End file.
